Are You Ready To Believe In Love?
by Kkluvsyou2
Summary: When Krisandra Leah is put in public high school for the first time. She meets the famous turbo duelist Jack Atlas. After a rough meet, Jack looks like he thinks nothing of Krisandra; or so she thought. Warning: Inappropriate language and possible lemon. JackxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Me: This is my very first fanfic so I'm sorry if you think it's terrible (cries in corner)._**

**_Jack: It can't be that bad if I'm in it, I make everything look good. :3_**

**_Me: *Death glare* Just tell them the disclaimer_**

**_Jack: Kkluvsyou2 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of it's characters. She does however own the character Krisandra Leah._**

* * *

_Chapter One_

If there was one place I'd rather be now, it's hell.

3 months ago to this day, my parents announced that we're moving from The Satellite and into Neo Domino; AND that I would be attending Neo Domino High

School this year. Trust me, I was NOT thrilled. Not only do a bunch of stuck up duelist go there, but to make matters worse, I've never even touched a deck.

Seriously, there are probably five-year old's who could kick my ass in Duel Monsters. I honestly wish my parents would have continued to home school me, but

ever since they were both offered jobs in Neo Domino, they just don't have the time now.

Which is why I'm standing in front of the gates of the Neo Domino High School looking like a lost idiot. Honestly my thought was to run away from the school

and hide, but that would only be a temporary solution because once my parents found out; they would just escort me into the building. That would be

embarrassing and I would probably never live it down. So my only option was to suck it up and try to survive.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the gates and headed toward what felt like a nightmare.

_**...**_

_***Ring! Ring!***_

'_Great_,' I thought as I hurried through the hallways. '_Now not only am I new, now I'm tardy_.'

If there is one thing worse than being new, it's being late; because as soon as you walk to through the door people look at you like you just murder someone.

I guess since I'm new they probably look me and be like, "Look. A stranger, from the outside. Ooh." like the little green aliens from _Toy Story. _Well, that's if I

ever get there; this school is so damn big!

Practically running through the hallways, I cut around a corner and didn't see the other person turning it as well until it was too late. *_**BAM**__!* _I smashed into

the other person so hard, I had to fallen back at least five feet. That's how it felt anyway, when I finally managed to get to my feet and see who I slammed

into; I almost wish I hadn't gotten up at all. The other person was no other than the turbo dueling champion himself, Jack Atlas and boy did he looked

pissed. He narrowed his blue/purple eyes at me and said with an Australian accent, "Watch where the hell your going, moron."

"I-I'm so sorry," I choked out. I'm honestly terrified-sure the man was gorgeous in every way possible-his attitude just something else.

"Don't apologize, just move!" He snapped.

I somehow got my feet to unfreeze just enough to move out of his way, he then turned the corner and was gone. I just slumped down wall to the floor.

'_What way to start your first day,' _I thought_. 'Not only am I still lost, but now I've managed to piss off probably one of the most popular guys in this school.' _

"Aww shit." I said out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'_Ah! Here it is!" _I thought. Finally after wandering around for what felt like eternity, I managed it find my first class even though I was ten minutes late. I'm

surprised I even found it all, since I couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. I mean how could someone be so rude? I guess I can't be so surprised,

with fame usually comes arrogance. To Jack it's probably natural to treat people so unkindly.

I turned the knob and opened the door, as soon I stepped in fifteen pairs of eyeballs turned towards me. I could feel my face growing hot with embarrassment.

I cleared my throat, "Ahem, umm; Mr. Wilson?" I said.

"You must be Miss Krisandra, yes?" He replied.

"That is correct." I said.

"Alright, lemme see where your seat is." He said as he scanned his seating chart. "Ah! Your seat is over there."

I looked to wearing he was pointing, on the left was a young male with black spiky hair and blond streaks going through it; he was gazing out the window. On

the right was another male who had fiery orange hair that stuck straight up; He was sticking pencils up his nose and making faces at a kid in the front row

with blue hair. In the front was a young female with violet red hair that was short in the back and longer in the front-I felt a little depressed looking at her, she

looked stunning. I felt and probably looked so plain with my dark brown hair and blue eyes-she was reading a book. When I finally looked at who was gonna be

sitting behind me, I stop cold. It was Jack and he was staring straight at me. I almost couldn't breath, I can not believe I'm stuck sitting in front of same

person who had called me a moron not even fifteen minutes ago. '_You've gotta be fucking kidding me,' _I thought. '_I can't catch a break.'_

I dragged my feet across the floor as I headed toward my seat, it was just completely unbelievable at how bad my luck is today. I finally sat down and stared

at my desk, unsure of what to do. I soon felt a hot breath tickling my ear.

"Oh so you're the new girl? Not very impressive if you ask me."

I squirmed in my seat as the those words left left Jack's mouth. God, the nerve of this was unreal! He barely knows me and he's just throwing insults at me

left and right. I spun around in my seat and hissed, "What the fuck is your deal? You hardly know me enough to be making assumptions like that!"

He smiled and laughed, "Just letting you know your place, I'm number one in this school. You know there are hundreds of girls who would kill to be where you're

sitting?"

"Well damn, I'm just so lucky aren't I?" I replied sarcastically.

He suddenly drew close, I could feel his hot breath on my face. My heart began to race.

"What the-" I started to say but Jack covered my mouth with his hand.

"You better figure out where your place is before I show it to you," He whispered fiercely. "Trust me, you won't like it if I have to show you."

I jumped as the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Jack simply grabbed his stuff and walk out the room laughing.

* * *

_**Sorry that the chapters are so short, I'll make the next one longer! Promise!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The rest of school day when by quickly. Thanks to the fact that I didn't have anymore classes with Jack (thank god!), I was finally able to focus on the everything

else. Most of my classes were fairly easy, since I used to get homeschooled I was little ahead of everyone else; I wasn't going to point that out though. I'd rather

relearn it all than get switched to harder classes, because that would mean going through the bullshit of having a whole new set of class mates. I don't know if I ever

mentioned this, but I hate people. Always judging and thinking they're way better than you, some people (like Jack) just need to get falcon punched in the throat.

"Ah." I said as I walked into my house. It felt so good to get home, I could finally relax. After tossing my stuff in my room, I walked into the kitchen and to my surprise, my mom was standing there. '_She's home awfully early," _I thought.

"Mom," I said. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I came home early because your History teacher called and said he noticed you were arguing with another student," She replied. "Everything alright? Or do I need to call the school and have you transferred to another class?"

'_If I'm transferred to another class, Jack will probably think that he scares me. There's no way he's getting that satisfaction,'_ I thought .

"No Mom that's not necessary," I said. "Jack was just trying scare me because I'm new." As soon as those words left my mouth, I wanted to punch myself. I knew my mom was going to starting worrying because some hotshot was picking on me. I shouldn't have said his name.

"Jack?" My mom said, raising an eyebrow. "If you're talking about that Atlas kid, I don't want you talking to him. The last thing I need is you running off with some Duel gang, I put up with to much of that back in The Satellite. It's exactly the reason your father and I took these jobs here in Neo Domino, so you could be safe."

'_Well you better hope Jack likes making empty threats,'_ I thought. '_Or I just might be royally fucked.'_

_**...**_

I was sitting on the couch watching T.V when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

'_What the hell,'_ I thought as I looked at the clock. It read _1:37 a.m. _'_Who would be knocking at this late at night?' _Both of my parents were upstairs asleep, and they didn't really know anyone in Neo Domino yet. I sure as hell didn't have friends here yet either.

I got off the couch and headed toward the door, as soon as I opened the door and saw who was standing there; I thought I was going to have a heart attack. It was

Jack and before I react, he put one hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. He used his other arm to spin me around so I was facing the same way he was. He

started guiding me down the hallway and pushed me into the room on the left, which was actually my bedroom. He pushed me on my bed and made his way on top

of me, I tried to squirm away but Jack held me down with all his weight. He removed his hand and replaced it with his lips. I gasped into the kiss, which I

immediately regretted. Jack took advantage of that and deepened the kiss, his tongue touching every corner of my mouth. All the while managing to rip open my

shirt and getting my bra undone (lucky for Jack the latch was in the front). Jack finally broke the kiss for air and bit me really hard the top of my right breast, I moaned out of plain and pleasure. I could suddenly feel him breathing into my ear.

"I told you wouldn't like me showing you your place," Jack whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes, hoping it would end soon. "_**Bang!**_" Suddenly my head was

throbbing, I opened my eyes. It was the same scenery except Jack was no longer there. I glanced at the clock, it read _6:43 a.m. _It was all a dream I finally realized, I

felt relieved but I also felt disappointment? It was a shock, why the hell do I feel disappointed? I didn't understand it, but what I did understand was that I need to get up

and get ready for school. I stared at my ceiling, this was going to be a very long day.


End file.
